Chara
Chara is a major character in the plot of the indie RPG Undertale. They are the narrator throughout the game, while they are only mentioned in the Pacifist Route of the game and they sometimes possess the playable character, Frisk, in the Neutral Routes, they basically take their place in the Genocide Route. Backstory Chara was an androgynous human child that hated with all of humanity. One day, sometime between 2010 and 2019, Chara climbed Mount Ebbott (most likely to commit suicide or just spend some time alone), but in the process slipped, and fell down a hole that brought them to the underground. Here they were soon rescued by Asriel Dreemurr, the son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, respectively the King and the Queen of all monsters. The royal couple agreed to take care of Chara and considered them as their second child, while Asriel treated them as their brother and became best friends with them. The whole underground was filled with hope by the news of such a lovely relationship between a human and monsters. At some point, both Chara and Asriel accidentally made at Butterscotch Pie made, of buttercups, giving Asgore Buttercup poisoning, but with this accident, Chara formed a plan: they would allow themselves to be killed so that Asriel could possess their soul, release monsters from the underground, and exterminate the human race. One day, Chara got terminally sick, and their last wish was to see the golden flowers from their village for the last time. For this reason, Chara told Asriel to absorb their soul after their death, so that Asriel could gain enough power to surpass the barrier and bring Chara's corpse to their village. Asriel accepted and then Asriel and Chara became something that no one had seen before. Once Asriel had arrived In the meanwhile, the humans saw Asriel holding Chara's corpse and thought that he killed them, so they instinctively began to attack him. Chara likely insisted for Asriel to FIGHT, but Asriel instead returned with the last of his forces to the underground. Asgore and Toriel were shocked: they lost both of their children in one day thanks to the misunderstanding of the humans. Chara's corpse was buried under a bed of yellow flowers, while their and Asriel's spirits were left vacant for the underground. Asriel's eventually took possession of a flower that the Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, was experimenting on, and became the apathetic, soulless Flowey. Chara's soul was eventually reawakened by the determination of Frisk, the eighth human child that fell into the underground (and ironically, landed right over the bed of flowers hiding Chara's body), and also the main character of Undertale. The events after the reawakening of Chara can either lead to the Pacifist, Normal, or Genocide routes. Power & Abilities * Possession: Chara's soul, after their death, is capable of possessing any creature who has a high enough LV (it stands for "LOVE", an acronym for "Level of Violence". Higher LVs are obtained by gaining more EXP, which means "Execution Points". EXP is gained by killing. The more LVs and EXP Frisk gains, the more Chara has the possibility to take over their body). ** Frisk: After possessing Frisk in the Genocide Route, they were given all of Frisk's abilities and perform either a Soulless Pacifist, Normal, and Soulless Genocide Route. * Conceptual Body: Chara, after their death, is no longer a physical being, they are instead a living embodiment of blood lust, power and the feeling of gaining EXP. This allows them to take over the bodies of living creatures (if they have a high enough LV) and use them as their own. However, if the creature they're possessing is determined enough, and has reached 20, the maximum LV, Chara can come back as a physical being with their original body. Equipment Please notice that Chara, no longer having a physical body, doesn't really have any equipment associated with them, and instead uses the weapons and tools found by Frisk during their journey. However, there are two weapons in particular that are only in a Genocide Route. * Real Knife (replaced by "the Worn Dagger" in the Neutral and Pacifist routes): an ordinary kitchen knife and Chara's favourite weapon. It gives a +99 boost to Chara's ATK stat when equipped. * The Locket (called "the Heart Locket" in the Neutral and Pacifist routes): a heart-shaped locket that belonged to Chara before their death. It gives a +99 boost to Chara's DEF stat when equipped. Feats All the feats labeled with a "~" were accomplished while using and possessing Frisk's body Strength * Reached immense strength at the end of the Genocide Route * Destroyed reality itself with a single knife strike * ~ Slaughtered every monster in the Underground with ease, killing most of them in just a single shot Intellect * At an early age, managed to think of a plan that would have terrible consequences for both humans and monsters, either if it worked or not * Basically was the main reason of Asriel's death and increasing the tension between humans and monsters Speed * Exists beyond conventional time and space * ~ Dodged (among the others): ** A swarm of flies and cockroaches as big as them and a giant frog ** Faster-than-eye flying spears ** Various structures made by bones ** Stars ** Planes trying to hit them and bombs they were dropping on them ** Sun rays ** Multiple fireballs ** Flying fabulous legs and muscular biceps ** More than 40 giant cannons that shot enormous rays one after the other * Kept up with Sans, even if he was altering the timelines, manipulating time abusively. Durability * Tanked reality collapsing on themselves * ~ Almost no monsters were capable of even capable of seriously damaging them, aside Undyne and Sans. Raw Power * Destroyed an entire civilization by themselves * Destroyed reality itself just by swinging their knife around in the air once * Eventually rebuilt all of reality (they did it in exchange of Frisk's soul) Weaknesses * Possession: Chara can only possess beings if the being sufficiently increases their LV to make them susceptible to Chara's full possession. But, if a being's LV is high but not enough for full possession, Chara can still take control of their body for short periods of time to force them to do certain actions. Fun Facts * Chara looks extremely similar to Frisk, down to a similar fashion sense. Also, they both are androgynous human kids who are about the same height, and their SOULs share the same colour, red. Plus, they both are always referred to as "them" due to their unspecified gender ** Ironically, when they felt into the underground, Frisk landed right on the place Chara's corpse was buried in * It's heavily implied that Chara loves chocolate, and that they also made a sweater for Asgore with "Mr. Dad guy" written on it * While many think the opposite, the child is shown in the intro of the game, and the one that you name at the beginning of the game, is Chara, not Frisk * Toby Fox, the Undertale creator, said that players should name Chara after themselves Gallery Spr_Chara.png|Overworld sprite Spr_truechara_laugh_0.png|Jumpscare Chara Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Spirits Category:Knife Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Child Characters Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Humans Category:Deceased